


My First Kiss Went A Little Like This...

by sweetbaby_1D



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, harry and niall are barely mentioned, louis is 18, the end is weird, zayn is 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2191662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbaby_1D/pseuds/sweetbaby_1D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>uh, this took me a long ass time, literally months! so i hope y'all like it bc it was hell!</p>
    </blockquote>





	My First Kiss Went A Little Like This...

**Author's Note:**

> uh, this took me a long ass time, literally months! so i hope y'all like it bc it was hell!

“Harry?” Zayn called out as Harry hurried around the house, getting the last few things he needed for his trip. “Harry!” Zayn said loudly, when Harry ignored his first try.

Harry stopped right in front of Zayn and huffed. “What? What could you possibly need or want that you couldn’t wait until I finished packing?” Zayn jumped back slightly in surprise. In the six years that Zayn had been with the Styles family, Harry had been the one to never yell at him, so he was a little taken aback at the sudden outburst of his older brother.

“I-I…. nothing.” Zayn said, getting down from Harry’s bed and going into his own room. He closed his door quietly, not wanting to irritate Harry any more than he already had. There was a knock on his door and Zayn stayed quiet, still hurt that Harry had yelled at him before.

The door opened and Zayn scowled, apparently he hadn’t learned that Zayn hated when he just walked in without being told to. “I’m sorry.” Harry said, sitting on the edge of Zayn's bed and rubbing his younger brothers back soothingly. “I’m just nervous for this trip with Niall. What were you going to say?”

“I just… I heard some kids at school talking today. What is sex, Harry?” Zayn said, causing Harry to blanch. He knew it would come at some time, Zayn was 14 now and in the 8th grade. Of course he was going to hear about sex, and Harry was surprised it took this long. But it still bothered him, he’d kept Zayns mind clean for six years, since they’d adopted him, and now he was asking about sex.

He shook his head and laughed nervously. “Uh, how about we talk about that when I come back home tomorrow?” He asked, sighing in relief when Zayn nodded okay. There was a car horn outside and Harry peeked out of the window, seeing Nialls car in the driveway and Louis walking to the front door. “Come on, they’re here.”

Harry and Zayn walked to the door, Harry grabbing his bag on the way and Zayn opening the door to reveal Louis on the other side smiling sweetly. Zayn smiled back, feeling his stomach doing that little flutter thing it did every time he saw Louis. He waved out to Niall who waved back.

“Alright, Lou. Thank you again, really. We should be back before noon tomorrow. You know everything else, so… Alright guys, bye!” Harry said excitedly, kissing Zayn on the forehead and waving goodbye to his best friend and little brother.

Louis turned to Zayn and saw him looking up at him smiling and smiled back. Zayns eyes widened a little and Louis laughed, biting his lip as he watched Zayn walk quickly down the hall to his room. He fell back on the couch and groaned. As he ran his hands down his face, he thought about how dumb he had been to offer to watch Zayn for the night. How the hell was he going to make it through the night in the same house with Zayn, alone?

The kid was basically a young Adonis. Louis was not only Zayn older brothers best friend, but he was also four years older than Zayn. Even then, he still found the black haired kid extremely attractive and knew he would jump at the chance to touch him, or even simply kiss him. But he doubted it would happen, even at age 14 Zayn was clueless about most things, especially sex. Harry sheltered the boy, kept him as innocent as possible. Which made these few hours that much harder.

Not only was Zayn extremely gorgeous, even at his young age, but Louis had a thing for innocence. And Zayn was a naive child, so Louis found himself thinking about the most inappropriate ways to ruin his innocence. He knew what he was getting himself into, he had to control himself tonight or Harry would kill him.

XXX

Zayn and Louis were sitting on the couch, watching Titanic, empty pizza boxes on the floor. It had just made it to the scene where Jack and Rose were about to having sex, and Louis was fumbling with the remote, trying to change the channel so Zayn wouldn’t see it. He’d been so caught up watching Zayn watch the movie that he’d forgotten completely about the sex scene. He turned the television off completely, leaving him and Zayn with only the light from the kitchen.

“So…” Louis said, laughing nervously. Zayn looked over at him and flashed a small smile. He smiled back and leaned back into the couch, letting out a breath. Zayn shifted and Louis eyes darted straight to him, noticing his face scrunching up in confusion. “You alright?” He asked, worried.

Zayn looked at him and bit his lip, making Louis groan on the inside. “Uhm… Louis, were they just… were they doing… uhm, sex? Were they doing sex on that movie?” Zayn muttered, not sure how to ask the question.

Louis choked on the air and spluttered for a long while before he could breathe normally again. “What?” He asked, his voice a lot squeakier than he’d expected or hoped. Zayn giggled and Louis felt his stomach clench. “How… why… how do you like, uhm, how do you know about…sex?” Louis asked, whispering the last word.

Zayns face turned red and he played with his fingers as he answered. “Some kids at school… They were talking about doing sex. And a girl… she said she had done sex a lot… and she asked if I wanted to, like, uhm… do sex. With her.” He mumbled.

“And… What did you tell her?” Louis asked, feeling queasy. He brushed it off and said that he was only afraid of how Harry would react to Zayns new knowledge.

Zayn looked ashamed. “I said I had no idea what she was talking about. She kept talking about it, and when I still didn’t know, she said I was a ‘fucking weirdo’.” Zayn said, putting air quotes around fucking weirdo.

Louis couldn’t help but groan. Zayn cursing was a foreign subject, and he could literally feel himself getting hard. “Don’t worry about them. Nothing is weird about that, in fact you’re better than all of them for not knowing.” Louis said, hoping to close the topic before he got any harder and had to explain what was wrong with him.

“Louis?” Zayn said quietly. When he saw that he had Louis’ undivided attention, he continued. “I know you said I’m better than them cause I don’t know and I know you don’t think I need to know, but I just… I really wanna know what sex is, please Lou?” Zayn begged, his voice desperate.

Louis fidgeted nervously. It was becoming physically painful to talk to Zayn, literally, and Louis just wanted to jump on the kid. But he had to show some sort of control, for the sake of his life, his friendship with Harry, but most importantly, for Zayn’s sake. “I… I-I. Zayn, I can’t- Fucking shit. I really-“

“Please, Louis! I don’t wanna be a fucking weirdo, I want people to like me! So can you please tell me what sex is? Please, please, please, Louis, please?” Zayn begs louder, crawling over to Louis on the couch and literally straddling his waist.

And holy fucking shit, Louis can’t even do shit else but nod and roughly pull Zayn’s face to him for a kiss. His stomach clenches, and he can’t really tell if it’s more from the nerves or the feeling of Zayn’s small, inexperienced lips mimicking Louis’.

Louis pulls back and lets his head fall back on the couch cushion, groaning as he feels his sexual tension being replaced by a nervous stressed feeling. “Shit, Zayn. You can’t tell Harry about this. You can’t tell anyone about this, but especially not Harry, or he’ll murder me, okay?” Louis asked Zayn, waiting to get some sort of agreement from the young boy.

Zayn nodded quickly, trying to get himself closer to Louis. “Yeah yeah yeah, won’t tell, promise. Kiss me like that again, please? It’s not like the way Harry kisses me, his are soft and short and they don’t feel good like yours. Kiss me some more, please?” Zayn begged, trying to reach Louis lips.

“Show me how Harry kisses you, Z.” Louis says, giving Zayn all of the power. Zayn pecks his lips once and looks at Louis expectantly. “Hmm, and you like it when I kiss you the other way?” Louis asks, kissing Zayn hard like he had before.

Zayn mumbles “Mhmm” against Louis lips, opening his mouth the way he’d seen people at his school do. Louis groans into his mouth and Zayn pulls away looking scared. “Did I… Did I hurt you, Louis? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it.” Zayn says shyly, sitting back on Louis’ lap, fiddling with his hands and not looking up at Louis.

“No, no. You didn’t hurt me, baby. That’s just… It’s a sexual thing, what you just did.” Louis explained, feeling bad for ruining all that Harry had worked for over the last three years. But he didn’t feel too bad, he’d been wanting to ruin Zayn’s innocence for a long time and Zayn was begging for it. Literally begging.

Zayn’s eyes grew big. “You’re gonna do sex to me, Lou?” He asked, smiling big, uncertain.

Louis laughed. “Have.” When Zayn cocked his head to the side, confused, Louis almost cooed at him, but instead explained. “You don’t do sex, baby. You have sex.”

“Oh. You’re gonna have sex with me?” Zayn asked again, innocence laced in every inch of his voice. And Louis groans again, shuffling around, in turn causing Zayn to move around on his lap. And that helps nothing at all.

“I want to, I really want to. But I can’t, Z. I literally can’t. Harry would kill me if he found out, and I would go to jail and just… I can’t.” Louis sighed, trying to be gentle with Zayn’s feelings.

Zayn poked out his bottom lip in an adorable pout, obliviously bouncing in Louis lap, throwing a small fit. “Louis, please!” Zayn asked, whining a bit for emphasis. It’s the way he got Harry to let him do things, so maybe it would work on Louis, too. “Please? I really want to, I really really want you to have sex with me, please?” Louis looked at Zayn unsurely. “I won’t tell anyone, I’ll never mention it to Harry or anyone ever. Please Lou, please?”

“Why, Zayn? You don’t even know what sex is, how do you know you want it? And even then, how do you know you don’t wanna have sex with a girl instead of a boy?” Louis asked, trying to sway Zayn, even though he knew he wanted it just as much. Maybe even more.

Zayn didn’t even take a moment to think, though. “Cause the girls at my school aren’t as pretty as the boys, and you’re prettier than all of the boys, Louis! You’re even prettier than Liam, and he’s really really pretty. And Harry says he kisses Niall because he wants to and he thinks Niall is the prettiest person. But you’re the prettiest person, not Niall, and I wanna kiss you all of the time. The girl from school says you should have sex with someone you wanna kiss a lot, and I wanna kiss you a lot.” Zayn explained, looking at Louis with big, pleading eyes. “Please?” He asked again, his voice lower than before in fear of rejection.

Louis sighed and pulled Zayn’s face back to his, kissing him hard and long. “We can try, Zayn. We’ll try, but you have to promise, no swear, to never tell anyone about it, okay? Swear?” Louis asks, looking straight into Zayn’s eyes.

“Yeah yeah yeah, I swear I’ll never ever tell anyone, ever!” Zayn says enthusiastically, leaning forward and kissing Louis again, softly moaning into his mouth. Zayn, who had been hovering himself above Louis thighs, suddenly dropped down right onto Louis crotch, completely happy and blissed out.

Louis hisses and groans all at once. Zayn’s head popped up in shock, colliding with Louis nose in the process. “Fuck!” Louis yelled, scaring Zayn so bad he scrambled off of his lap and to the other side of the couch.

“Sorry, sorry, sorry! Lou, I’m so sorry!” Zayn said loudly, on the verge of tears. When Louis didn’t give him an immediate answer, just held his throbbing nose, Zayn got off the couch and walked down the hall, afraid that Louis would be irritated with him now.

Zayn sat on his bed with his legs crossed, playing with the blanket underneath him for a while. There was a small knock and then the door opened before he could say anything. Zayn grunted and looked up to see Louis smiling at him. “I’m sorry, Louis. Please don’t be mad at me, it was an accident.” Zayn said quietly, looking back down after.

The bed dipped beside Zayn with Louis sitting on the edge and Zayn felt Louis arm go around his waist, pulling them together. “I know it was, baby. It just hurt a bit, but it’s better now.” Louis said, kissing Zayn on the cheek. He let go and laid back on the bed, looking up at the stars sticking on the ceiling.

Zayn straddled Louis waist like he had earlier and leaned into his field of vision. “So… Can we, uhm. Like, can we do- have, I mean have, sex now?” Zayn asked, looking hopeful.

Louis laughed and reached up to grab Zayn’s neck, gently pulling him down to kiss him hard but slow. “If that’s what you want, babe.” He said when Zayn finally pulled back long enough to let him answer. Zayn nodded frantically and kissed Louis again. When the older boy moaned again, Zayn got scared and went to move off of him, but Louis put his hand on the small of Zayn’s back and held him in place. “Calm down, love. Feels good.” He mumbled, lifting his hips instinctually as he kisses Zayn.

Zayn whines, high pitched and innocent, but so sexy, into Louis mouth and Louis smirks. Louis ruts up into Zayn again, this time on purpose. Zayn’s breath hitches and he pulls away quickly, squeaking deliciously. “Louis, it hurts.” He cries in pain, lips quivering. “My willy hurts really bad, Lou.”

Louis nods and smiles, putting his hand on Zayn’s crotch and cupping him. He squeezes a bit and he hears Zayn’s breath pick up, so he squeezes again and laughs softly when Zayn grabs his shoulders. “Get up and lay on your back, Zee.” Louis says.

Zayn scrambles off of his lap and flops on his back, making Louis laugh hard. “Calm down, you’re gonna hurt yourself.” He says, undoing Zayn’s jeans and pulling them off of his legs and dropping them on the floor. He sticks his hand into Zayn’s underwear, gently grabbing his prick and watching Zayn’s reaction. “You alright, babe?” He asks the boy who’s been staring at him with wide eyes.

Zayn nods quickly, folding his lips to bite them and keep quiet. With the hand that isn’t shoved down Zayn’s pants, Louis reaches up and taps his finger on Zayn’s lips. “Talk to me, Zayn, make as much noise as you want. It’s fine, do it.”

Zayn opens his mouth and groans, the sound breaking off when Louis hand moves inside of his underwear again. “Good, good.” He mutters, his hands at his sides, scratching at his blanket. “Ow, it still hurts, Lou help.” Zayn pleads, his face scrunching as his willy throbs in Louis hand.

Louis nods, licking his lips and scooting down the bed to settle between Zayn’s thighs. Looking up, he saw Zayn staring down at him in confusion. Instead of explaining, Louis watched Zayns face and he flicked his tongue over the head of his cock.

Zayn gasped, his body tensing momentarily. “Again,” he said, biting his lip and whining when Louis licked his willy again. But instead of pulling back like he had the first time, Louis pushed his head down and took the head into his mouth, making Zayn buck his hips in surprise and grunt quietly.

Louis choked a bit, pulling off of catch his breath. When he could breathe right again, he ducked back down, taking Zayn into his mouth and sucking hard, trying to get Zayn to release to ease some of the pain he was feeling.

“Lou.. No, Louis, stop! I’m gonna-“ Before Zayn could finish his sentence, his orgasm hit him, making his back arch and his nails dig into the blanket underneath him as he screamed Louis name. When his heart stopped racing so fast, Zayn rolled onto his side and cried silently into his hands.

Louis saw and swallowed, crawling up the bed to rub his back. “Zayn, babe, what’s wrong? Why’re you crying?”

“I-I pee’d. I pee’d in your mouth by accident, I’m sorry, Louis! I didn’t mean it, I swear!” Zayn blubbered, ashamed of himself. “I promise I didn’t mean it, please don’t hate me!”

“Oh Zayn, come here,” Louis said, pulling the young boy into his lap. Zayn hid his face in Louis chest and cried harder. “Babe, stop crying. I’m not mad.”

Looking up, Zayn sniffled and blinked at Louis sadly. “You aren’t mad at me?” Louis shook his head, smiling sweetly down at Zayn. “Why not? I pee’d in your mouth, you should be mad at me?” Zayn asked, confused.

Louis laughed, kissing Zayn on the forehead. “You didn’t, babe. It’s called come, it’s what happens when you have sex,” he explained, laughing again when Zayn furrowed his brow.

“Come? That’s what a boy today said a girl liked. He called her a come slut, I think? What’s that?” Zayn asked curiously.

Louis’ mouth fell open and his face contorted in confusion. “Wow, the kids at your school are really… wild and advanced.” Shaking his head in bewilderment, Louis explained, “A come slut is someone who enjoys swallowing come.”

Zayn nodded thoughtfully. Looking up at Louis, he asked, “Are you one of those?” Louis nodded, and Zayn raised his eyebrows. “Am I one of those?”

Louis eyes widened and he groaned, feeling his dick twitch as he pictured Zayn swallowing Louis come after he’d sucked him to orgasm or licking his own come from Louis’ chest after he’d rode him. “Fuck,” Louis hissed harshly. Looking back at Zayn, Louis said, “I dunno, you’d have to taste come and see if you liked it first.”

Zayn sat up, nodding his head. He got off of Louis’ lap and pushed him backwards onto his bed, the way Louis had him lay before. “What’re you doing, babe?” Louis questioned, already having a vague idea.

“Gonna do what you did to me, so that you can come like I did and then I can taste it and maybe I’ll like it. And then I’ll be a come slut like you.” Zayn said, his tongue poking from the side of his mouth as he concentrated on getting Louis jeans and underwear off. Louis let his head fall back and he groaned at Zayn’s words.

Finally, Zayn pulled them down, and immediately pushed his head down onto Louis cock, choking and pulling off. Tears ran down his face as he spluttered and gasped to catch his breath.

“Hey, hey, not like that. Go slow,” Louis explained. “Lick the tip first, like I did.” When Zayn obeyed, softly licking the slit of Louis dick, the older boy moaned, closing his eyes momentarily. “Okay, keep doing that for a little bit, then open your mouth and just suck on the tip first.”

Zayn did as he was told, licking the tip repeatedly, then taking a chance and licking all the way up the side, smiling giddily when Louis seemed to like it. After he’d licked on both sides, the top, the bottom, and the tip a few more times, Zayn opened his mouth and took the head of Louis cock into his mouth, sucking hard.

“Oh, fuck,” Louis growled, pulling on his hair roughly with both hands and crewing his eyes shut. “Keep on going like that.” Zayn grunted, and Louis opened his eyes to take it in. Zayn had his eyes closed, his eyelashes looking infinitely long and dark and pretty against his cheeks, his mouth stretching slightly and his lips pink around Louis dick.

“Now go down slow, don’t rush it. Just go slow until I tell you to stop.” Louis watched, struggling to keep his eyes open as Zayn slowly pushed his head further down Louis dick. “Stop. Just suck now.” Louis voice was raspy, and it was taking all of his self-control not to fuck up into Zayn’s mouth.

Zayn hummed, concentrating fully on doing as Louis told him to, spurred on by Louis’ moans and grunts and curses.

“Can you take more?” Louis asked, rubbing at Zayn’s neck softly, watching with lidded eyes as Zayn pushed himself further onto Louis cock. “Oh shit, you’re so good, Zayn, so good for me,” Louis praised, sighing contently when he felt Zayn hum and send vibrations to his dick.

“Oh, fuck. M’gonna come, shit.” Louis screwed his eyes shut, pushing his hand into Zayn’s hair and tangling it as best he could without pulling it too hard, not wanting to deter Zayn from finishing him off.

Excited to taste Louis’ come, Zayn sucked harder, bringing Louis to a violent climax. “Fuck!” Louis yelled, his hand pulling hard on Zayn’s hard, making the young boy’s mouth pop off of his dick and Louis’ come to splatter over Zayn’s face. “Shit, that was pretty good for a first timer,” he laughed, watching as Zayn used his finger to scoop Louis’ come from his face and into his mouth.

Zayn smiled, licking his lips when his face was as clean as he could get it. “It’s good, Lou, tastes weird, but it’s good.” Zayn sucked his index finger into his mouth, getting all of the come off before crawling back up Louis body to lay next to him. “Is that all sex is?” Zayn asked curiously, smiling up at Louis.

“No, there’s so much more. That was called a blowjob, it’s just the beginning.” Louis said, putting his hand on the back of Zayn’s neck to bring him up for a long kiss.

“Are we gonna do the rest, Louis?” Zayn asked, mumbling against Louis’ mouth and kissing him again. Getting on his knees over Louis the way he’d been earlier, Zayn let himself sit down with his chest pressed against Louis’.

Louis hummed, putting his hand on Zayn’s hip and rubbing the skin there. “Aren’t you tired? Most people are sleepy after they come, especially after their first time. You don’t wanna sleep?” Louis asked, surprised. He himself had a high libido and only got tired after at least two orgasms, depending on how strong they were.

Shaking his head, Zayn started bouncing in Louis lap, still full of energy and excitement. “No, not at all,” he said, giving Louis a wide eyed look when the older boy grabbed his hips and held him still.

“Fuck, Zayn. You gotta stop doing that, the bouncing thing. You can’t just do that all the time.” Nodding with downcast eyes, Zayn sat still and pouted. When Louis noticed, he asked, “Zayn, what’s wrong, babe?”

Zayn huffed, then looked Louis in the eyes. “I keep hurting you and making you mad, and I don’t mean it. I just really like you and I want you to have sex with me, but I make you mad a lot.” Looking down, Zayn sniffled and wiped his eyes roughly with the back of his hand before the tears could fall.

“Oh, baby, no. I’m not mad, or hurt, I’m fine.” Louis tried to soothe Zayn, but he could tell he wasn’t doing much good, because the boy was still poutting with his arms crossed. “Well if you’re upset, you must not wanna have sex, right?” Louis questioned, knowing this was more likely to get Zayn’s attention.

It worked, and Zayn’s head snapped up and he started bouncing on Louis lap excitedly again, only stopping when he saw the pained look on Louis’ face. Just as he was about to speak, Louis pulled Zayn’s shirt over his head then did the same to his own shirt.

“Alright,” he said, lifting his hips off of the bed to grind against Zayn’s, smirking when the young boy squeaked in surprise. “Since you like bouncing, and you’re so good at it, you’re gonna ride me.” When Zayn gave Louis a lost look, he explained. “I’m gonna lay here and you’re gonna sit on me, exactly how we are now. But my cock is gonna be in your arse, and you’re gonna bounce on it the way you have been doing all night.”

Zayn nodded, bouncing on Louis crotch to show he understood. He smiled when Louis nodded and moaned, proud of himself for making Louis happy. “How is your willy gonna go in me, though? It won’t fit.”

Louis laughed at Zayn, knowing he was confused. “It does fit, but it’ll hurt. A lot at first, but it’ll feel better after, but then it’ll hurt when we’re done,” Louis explained, watching as Zayn’s eyes widened in fear. “Are you sure you wanna do this? Because it will hurt, bad, and for a while.”

Gulping, Zayn asked, “But it’ll feel good, too, right?” Louis nodded. “Okay, I wanna do it.” Nodding, Zayn licked his and took a deep breath, getting ready for the hurt that Louis said would come.

“I have a condom, but I don’t have any lube on me. Do you guys have any Vaseline?” Louis asked, furrowing his eyebrows. Zayn nodded, but asked why they needed it. “Because it’ll help it go in easier, so it’ll hurt less. Go get it.”

As Zayn got off of Louis, running to the bathroom down the hall to get the Vaseline, Louis went to his pants and got one of the condoms that he always carried out of his wallet. Zayn ran back into the room, holding the Vaseline out. Louis took the jar in one hand, and Zayn's hand in the other, pulling him over to the bed.

They stood on the side, Louis still holding Zayn's hand and the makeshift lube as he kissed the young boy, feeling Zayn hum into his mouth. Louis sat down on the bed, putting the Vaseline on the bedside table, pulling Zayn down by his hip to straddle Louis' waist. Louis put his feet flat on the bed, pushing up to grind his naked cock into Zayn's.

"Lou." Zayn moaned, settling his hands on Louis' shoulders. "Feels good, Louis."

Louis nodded, keeping one hand on Zayn's hip as he reached into the Vaseline and scooped a nice sized glob into his hand, making sure his fingers were coated before reaching behind Zayn to slick up his cock with what was too much for his fingers.

Zayn jumped, squawking in surprise when he felt something touching his bumhole. "What are you doing, Lou?" Zayn asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Gonna finger you to help stretch you out before I fuck you. It'll help my cock go in easier without hurting as much." Louis explained, circling his finger and adding pressure whenever he passed over the center of Zayns hole.

Zayn whimpered in pleasure every time he felt Louis’ finger pressing into him, but not going in. “Louis, it’s so good. Oh god.” Zayn pushed back to get more pressure, and yelped when Louis finger pushed into him. “Ouch, Lou!”

“Shit, I’m so sorry, babe. I mean, it was gonna have to happen eventually, you want me to stop and we’ll try it some other time?” Louis asked, not wanting to keep on hurting the young boy.

Zayn shook his head quickly, holding onto Louis shoulders tight. “No, no, no. I’m fine,” he assured, scrunching his face as he moved his hips in circles and felt Louis finger moving around inside of him. “Feels kinda weird, but good.”

Louis nodded and started slowly moving his finger in and out. He watched as Zayns face relaxed, and listened as his shallow breaths turned into small moans. When Zayn started pushing back for more friction, Louis slowly pushed in a second finger, stopping when he took in a shaky breath.

Zayn’s entire face was pinched into an uncomfortable expression, and Louis could feel his heart beat pick up against his own chest.

“Calm down, love. If you calm down, it’ll stop hurting so much,” Louis said soothingly, using his other hand to rub Zayn’s back. “Just relax.” When Louis felt Zayn start to unclench enough, he began thrusting his fingers slowly.

On one particularly long thrust, Zayn’s back arched into Louis chest and his head fell back in silent moans. Louis smirked to himself as Zayn breathlessly pleaded, “Again, please.”

Louis repeated his actions, kissing Zayn’s chest when he pulled Louis head against it as he moaned loudly. “Oh god, again!”

Keeping his fingers at their current angle, Louis slowly pushed and pulled them repeatedly, watching Zayn’s reaction to the constant friction inside of him, licking his lips and breathing a little deeper as Zayn’s body slumped in on itself and he gasped loudly into the older boy’s ear.

Louis could feel Zayns clenching around his fingers again, tighter this time. Quickly, he pulled his fingers from Zayn’s bum, laughing at the younger boys needy whines. “Shhh, I wanna fuck you while you come.” Louis said quickly, tearing the condom packet with his teeth and rolling it on blindly behind Zayn. He reached to the side to get some more Vaseline, making sure his cock was thoroughly coated before taking it into his hand to steady it. “Go as slow as you need, babe.”

Zayn took a nervous breath and bracing his hands on Louis’ shoulders as he began slowly sinking down onto Louis’ cock. Louis didn’t flinch as Zayn’s nails hooked into his skin, just soothingly rubbed his thighs.

“You’re doing great, Zayn. So good, baby.” Zayn nodded at Louis encouraging words, holding his breath as the pain of Louis cock stretching him eased. “Almost there, love, just a little more.”

Zayn continued lowering himself, sighing when he was fully sitting in Louis lap. He let his head drop into the crook of Louis neck, breathing shakily as the pain slowed. “You okay, love? Talk to me,” Louis encouraged, kissing the side of Zayn’s head and rubbing his back.

Zayn nodded, kissing Louis collar bone. “It hurts, a lot.” Louis could hear the pain in Zayn’s voice, small and breathy. “But, you said it’d feel good, so I’m gonna wait for it.”

“I’m sorry, Zayn. I should have never done this, I’m sorry,” Louis murmured, roughly pushing his hair back from his forehead. “This was really selfish of me to take this from you and hurt you.”

“No, no. This is what I wanted, I asked for this, remember?” Zayn lifted his head to kiss Louis lips. “And it feels good now, feels really good, Lou.” Zayn’s quiet voice turned into loud moans as the pain turned to pleasure. “Oh my god. Holy shit,” Zayn moaned, lifting himself a little bit off of Louis lap and letting himself plop back down. “Fuck.”

Louis raised his eyebrows in shock at Zayn’s new vocabulary and let his head roll back as the heat from Zayn’s tight hole engulfed him. “Fucking shit, you’re so tight. Shit,” Louis gasped, his mouth hanging open in a small ‘o’ shape.

Picking up his pace, Zayn bounced wildly on Louis cock, a lengthy moan coming from his mouth. “Holy fuck, Louis. Fuck me, please,” Zayn begged, clawing at Louis back.

Louis grabbed Zayn’s hips, pulling him down harder on his dick. “You’re so good at this, holy shit. Look at you, bouncing so hard on my cock.”

“Louis, Louis, fuck, Louis! Gonna come!” Zayn sobbed, literally. “Louis,” he screamed, throwing his head back as he came all over the older boys chest. His body went limp, just slumping over as he groaned into Louis chest.

Louis thrusts up into Zayn’s tight hole a few more times before he stiffened and emptied into the condom. “Oh shit, that was fucking amazing.” Louis sighed, easing Zayn off of his cock and laying him down on his back. “You okay?” Louis asked, looking down when Zayn didn’t move a muscle.

Zayn hummed, his eyes closed and a content smile on his face. Reaching his arms up and making grabby hands, Zayn cracked his eyes open. “Lay with me.”

“Can’t, love.” Louis said regretfully, kissing Zayn on the head. “Neither of us are gonna be waking up before noon and I don’t want Harry to catch us,” Louis explained when Zayn pouted. “Put on some clothes so Harry doesn’t think anything is off, yeah?”

Zayn nodded sadly, putting on pajamas and kissing Louis before lying back in his bed, watching the older boy get dressed and walk back into the living room. Sighing, Zayn rolled onto his side and let himself fall asleep.

XXX

“Louis!”

Louis startled awake, instantly sitting up on the couch when his name was yelled loudly. He looked up to see Harry scowling down at him, chest heaving angrily.

“Why the fuck did my neighbor just stop me at the door and say she heard Zayn yelling your fucking name last night?” Harry asked angrily, jerking Louis off of the couch by his arm.

Louis eyes bulged and he swallowed hard. “Shit, Harry… I…” He didn’t know what to say, Harry obviously already knew what had happened, and he was furious.

“I asked him to, Harry! I kept begging and I wouldn’t leave him alone. It was my fault, I’m sorry!” Zayn yelled, coming into the living room quickly. “I wanted everything that happened, don’t be mad at Louis, please, it was my fault.”

Harry looked between Louis and Zayn, his deep frown smoothing out. “He didn’t force you to do anything, he didn’t hurt you, right?”

Zayn shook his head, looking at Harry and Louis shamefully. “It was all me and he was gentle, it only hurt a little,” he assured, twisting his fingers.

Harry thought for a second before letting Louis go and hugging Zayn tightly, looking at Louis in relief. “At least it was Louis instead of anyone else. If you guys are gonna keep doing this, you better take good fucking care of my little brother, or I swear I’ll kill you.” Harry said, pushing Zayn into Louis arms. When he got confused looks from both of them, he said, “If Zayn gave that up, he must really like you, and I trust you. So, do as you please, but I won’t hesitate to murder you if you hurt him.” And with that, Harry went into his room.

 


End file.
